Kofi and Vendetta's Night Out
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: Kofi and Vendetta use put pent up rage to better use ;D . Disclaimer: i dont own Kofi but damn i wish i did! R&R please! This was inspired by The 2 songs Get Stoned By Hinder and One Sight Stand By Divide the Day


_I want to take you home  
I want to feel what I can't see  
I love the way you look when you're on top of me_

I rocked my body in time with the music, surrounded by men and women alike who, though they danced to the same song, each had their own unique sway. My black salsa skirt twirled around me as I spun gracefully, and my violet corset lifted a little, revealing my silver moon bellybutton piercing, as I brought my pale slender arms above my head.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I looked down to see a mocha colored hands play with the hem of my shirt.

_Kofi. _

"You know if Randy us _**YOUR**_ dead" I comment as he pulls my body against his firm one, and nuzzling his nose into my long violet and black hair.

"He's in the men's room, Vendetta, and besides we are too far in the crowd for him to see anyways" Kofi said with a smirk I could feel more than see. Kofi and I had been dating for a wile now and every time I tried to bring it up with Randy he flips his lid. I sighed and laid my head against his chest, and let my hands fall behind me to clasp behind his neck. It amazed me, once again how well the hard plains of his body fit perfectly with the sort contours of my body.

_I like your black tattoo  
I think this angels got a broken halo  
I love the way you smile when you look back at me  
I'm gonna lose control  
nobody's thinkin' about tomorrow  
you always build me up and then you take me down  
_

Kofi traced his tongue along _my_ black tattoo at the base of my neck. I shivered and he chuckled knowingly. I grinned and looked back at him just long enough to give him a kiss. Unfortunately I was rudely interrupted by a tall red head, which started grinding and dry humping Kofi. I didn't do what I normally would have (rip her pretty little head off) I just turned, grabbed Kofi's hand and turned and walked away, with Kofi in tow. We made it to the bar, were Kofi bought me a congratulatory drink, for having made it 3 hole hours without kicking someone's ass.

Unfortunately for her the bimbo followed us.

"Hey, sexy why don't you buy me a drink, instead of wasting money on that trash?" she asked over the music. I smiled grimly and stood from my position on my barstool, my green eyes flashing in the dim lights.

"Don't hit her" Kofi murmured

"I won't" I said. Kofi looked at me with doubt written all over his handsome face. The bimbo sneered at me.

"Look im not much for playing nice, and giving a bunch of chances, so back off. And take a hint he's here with me" I said calmly.

"Bitch please, he's been scooping out every other girl in here so why don't YOU take a hunt and go the fuck away" the bimbo snarled. That was it. I turned away slightly, then reared back and roughhoused that bitch in the jaw. She went down hard and didn't move even as I advanced to do more damage to her now tot-so-pretty face. The song changed, and I felt 2 strong arms restrain me, but I was already seeing red.

_Just hear me out  
if it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes  
I highly doubt  
I can make it through another of your episodes_

"You said you wouldn't hit her!" Kofi said obviously pissed

"I didn't hit her I kicked her" I stated with a grim satisfied smile

"ive had enough of this!" Kofi muttered

"What?" I hissed

"so you have been scooping out other girls huh? And you do want that bitch! Is that why you stopped me?" I almost screeched

"That's not—" Kofi started but was caught off guard by my fist connecting with his face.

_Lashing out  
One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now  
Lets go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Kofi growled low in his chest, then picked me up and through me over his shoulder and began waling towards the men's bathroom.

"put me down you bit stupid bastard!" I screamed at him. He slammed the door open and growled

"get out" to some random unfortunate man, then dropped me on my feet and smashed me against the wall; I could still hear the music, though I was distracted by the close proximity of Kofi's sexy body against mine.

"You really think I wanted her?" Kofi asked. I looked away.

"If I wanted a red head I would have went after phoenix" Kofi all but snarled

"what the fuck eve-" I started to rand but was cut off by the deliciousness of Kofi's hard unforgiving mouth on mine, giving me a brutal almost painful kiss. I responded immediately, moving my lips with his. He forced his tongue into my mouth, not bothering to ask permission. His hands roamed my body, setting it on fire, by greedily moving from giving my ass a firm squeeze to tracing his rough fingers over the tops of my still covered breasts.

I snapped out of my lust filled haze and smacked him across the face.

"don't touch me you—" I started but was once again cut off by his mouth doing wonderful things to mine, including biting them to keep me quiet. I heard a rip and realized I was now panty-less. That fueled my anger and passion. I pulled away to tell him that id had enough f his antics but he yanked my hair to get to my throat, sending ribbons of heat to my lover regions.

"Kofi! We are done! Its over!" I yelled at him, though it ended in a scream because at that moment he lifted me up and slammed me down on his rock hard cock, all the way to the hilt.

_Without a doubt  
The break up is worth the make up sex you're givin me  
Lets hash it out  
Cause you're bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything_

The fulfilling sensation that swam through me as soon as he was in was amazing. We fit together perfectly. Then he began ramming into me almost roughly, not giving me time to catch my breath or adjust, but I sought none.

"WE. ARE. WHAT?" Kofi hissed in my ear, each word punctuated by a hard unrelenting soul shattering thrust.

"oh goddess, noooothing! HARDER!" I sobbed as I bucked my hips to meet his, my legs wrapping snuggly around his slim waist.

_Don't count me out  
I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now  
Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Kofi obliged, pushing himself deeper in me, using his anger from before to fuel his furious pace. I clung to him desperately, my hands yanking his hair ferociously or clawing at his strong shoulders.

The drag of his heavy erection along my sensitive nerve endings almost pushed me over the edge. I was so close to my climax I could feel it hovering just out of reach. Kofi must have known to, having felt me start to clamp up around his swollen cock. He angles himself just enough to hit my sweet spot, making me cry out his name, and slid his hand between our slick bodies to my sensitive clit. He flicked and pinched at the swollen nub until I came apart in his arms, my walls clamped down on him, and I dragged him into oblivion with me, his essence mixing with mine as our fiery dance came to an end and he pulled out and set me on the ground. We were breathing hard, barely standing.

When Kofi lifted hi head from the curve of my shoulder he had a satisfied grin on his face. I couldn't help it I beamed back, then I remember why we were here and why the whole thing went down. Kofi saw the frown on my face and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Your beautiful, amazing, funny, feisty, sexy and most of all MINE. Don't you ever doubt it again…" Kofi said then grinned

"Then again maybe you should piss me off more, because that was amazing." He laughed

"ya but your not lacking your favorite panties now are you?" I asked with a fake pout, as I lifted my skirt to make a point. Kofi looked at his right hand were my shredded black lace boy shorts were fisted and started laughing again.

"I don't think its very funny. I really liked those!" I pouted and looked away.

"ill find a way…." Kofi paused as his roaming hands found their way to the bare still soaked flesh between my legs; his middle finger dipped between my folds making me moan breathlessly and heat up all over again, before he continued

"to make it up to you" he breathed huskily as he brought said finger to his mouth and leisurely licked it clean. Kofi dropped to his knees and slowly lifted my skirt, his hungry eyes devouring my drenched sex. He leaned in—and was interrupted by a banging on the door and my older brother Randy Orton yelling "VENDETTA LEE ORTON I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! KOFI YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

I closed my eyes and almost screamed in frustration. I wanted to shout "great timing Big brow! I was just about to have another _orgasmic _event and you interrupt!" but though better of it as I wanted Kofi to live another day to finish what he started.

I leaned down, grabbed Kofi by the hair, pulling him onto a kiss that promised him we would continue this later.

"you better make good on your promise" I said before I opened one of the teeny bathroom windows with a wink, and climbed out of it head first giving Kofi a Very nice look at my bare ass an Va-jay-jay. I heard his sharp intake of breath before the door flew open and I dashed off into the darkness, planning revenge on my brother, and alibi and a seduction.


End file.
